Interlude
by Lexyqu
Summary: Set during LSoDM, after Darquesse broke free but before she showed up in Roarhaven. Un beta'd. Reviews are appreciated.


_Let me out!_

Darquesse smiled. How the tables had turned.

'Sorry, Val, but I don't think so. I rather like it out here.'

 _Please… I don't want to hurt anyone_

'And we won't. I told you. I have no intention of hurting our parents or little Alice. Didn't I already leave Skulduggery and Fletcher alone? I could have killed them, but I didn't. Aren't you happy?'

Darquesse had sensed them approaching after she'd finished playing with the witches. All worry and concern. She had thought it quite sweet.

Everyone was always so concerned about Valkyrie…

Darquesse blinked. Whatever.

Pushing down the voice in her head, she sped up, shooting through the clouds.

xXx

Africa was lovely. Now that the heat wasn't bothering her anymore, she could fully appreciate its raw beauty. And its subtle lethality.

She'd left the desert behind, couldn't afford to let Skulduggery and Fletcher catch up.

She had no intention of going back inside her own head just yet. Preferably never again.

She wondered how Fletcher was dealing with this new information.

Valkyrie hadn't told him, of course. Sweet as Fletcher was, their relationship was never going to last. Even without all the secrets and the cheating.

What was it Skulduggery had said? That Fletcher was always going to be her ex-boyfriend?

Darquesse smiled again.

Skulduggery.

He was an interesting one. Always saving the day, always looking at the big picture.

Except when Valkyrie was involved.

Then things got complicated.

It must have been disturbing for him, finding out who she was. Who she could become.

Not that Darquesse was going to let that happen. Like she'd told him before. Told Argeddion. Told Valkyrie. A dead world was of no interest to her.

Because, what would she do then?

No. This world would stay quite alive. She was going to unravel all its secrets.

A sneer overtook her face.

Speaking of unraveling. She owed the Grand Mage a visit.

Ghastly Bespoke had been a good man. A good friend. Not to mention an exquisite tailor.

She'd liked him.

She missed him.

Darquesse shook her head.

Those weren't her feelings. Not exactly.

She didn't have attachments as such. They were Valkyrie's. Her grief must have been bleeding through.

Darquesse wasn't sure what would happen to her. From what she understood she and Valkyrie inhabited the same psyche, the same soul. By all accounts, there should only be one of them.

They weren't two different people. They were the same person, but with different viewpoints.

But that was for later.

For now she should decide on what to do with Ravel.

Darquesse thought about all the fun things she could do to him. She'd make him suffer.

She paused.

On the other hand, Ghastly had been Skulduggery's friend first. His oldest friend.

Darquesse didn't doubt that even now, with her out, part of Skulduggery was boiling in rage over Ghastly's murder. And Anton's too, of course.

She wondered if Vile would make an appearance soon and the thought brought a smile to her face.

No, she'd leave Ravel to Skulduggery. An eye for an eye and all that stuff.

It was only fair.

xXx

It had been a few days since she'd gotten out and Darquesse was bored.

Every few hours Valkyrie would talk to her, scream at her, plead with her to be let out. And every few hours Darquesse would smile and ignore her.

She really shouldn't enjoy mocking someone who was, in essence, herself. Whatever.

Darquesse wasn't sure where she was. Still in Africa, she knew that much, but not which city. Or even which country. Somewhere near the northern coast.

She was walking through the narrow, dusty alleyways. It was dark, and every now and again she'd look up and admire the night sky.

She wondered what lay beyond this planet. What manner of creatures one could discover amongst the stars.

She couldn't wait to find out.

Someone moved in the shadows. She didn't sense a notable amount of magic so it must have been a mortal.

How delightful.

She made no move to slow down and as she came closer, more figures approached, hiding in darkened doorways and alcoves.

They were surrounding her, stalking her like prey.

It took every last bit of her self control not to burst out laughing and show them just how wrong they were. This was the first interesting thing to happen to her all day and she would savor it.

A man, his face covered, stepped out in front of her. She noticed the knife hidden in the folds of his pants.

Five more figures left the shadows and circled her. Some were chuckling. Others were quiet.

All of them carrying some kind of weapon.

Darquesse kept her face impassive and cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner.

The first man pointed his knife at her, speaking in a language she didn't understand.

At her lack of response he made a lewd gesture.

Oh.

Her eyes narrowed.

One of the lackeys, the chuckling kind, stepped closer.

Darquesse snapped the bones in his legs.

He screamed. The others yelled. Darquesse smiled.

The blood mixed with the sand.

xXx

 _Skulduggery is going to stop you_

Darquesse sighed.

'Good morning to you too, Valkyrie.'

Darquesse waited but there was no response.

This was seriously starting to get on her nerves.

'We're the same person, Val. You do understand that, don't you? Stopping me, and I mean really stopping me, means he'd have to kill me. And in case you've forgotten, again, we're rather attached, you and I. Skulduggery won't kill me because he won't kill you.'

 _...He'll do the right thing_

Darquesse's lips quirked up.

'The right thing, huh? Are you so eager to die? Don't bother answering that, I know you're not.'

No response.

'It's nothing to be ashamed of. No one really wants to die. It goes against human nature.'

Still no response.

Darquesse sighed.

'Valkyrie, I meant what I said. I have no interest in destroying this planet. I'm not going to do anything bad.'

 _Those guys from yesterday would disagree_

Darquesse rolled her eyes.

'Well. Yes. But they were idiots and you'd have beaten them up yourself, had you been in my position.'

 _You didn't beat them up. You killed them. Violently_

'But the important thing is that they realized their mistake and won't do it again.'

 _Because they're dead_

'Minor detail.'

 _You are insane_

'You're insulting yourself. Keep that in mind.'

xXx

Darquesse was beyond bored.

Sure, testing out her magic was fun, but she could only entertain herself for so long.

Valkyrie wasn't talking to her anymore.

Darquesse absently wondered if she'd disappeared.

xXx

What was Skulduggery doing right now? Was he still searching for her? Had he told anyone about her? Was an army amassing to defeat her?

How long would it take her to crush an army?

Darquesse grinned.

She was currently enjoying the freezing mountain tops of the Swiss Alps.

The snow she was standing in burned her feet and Darquesse marveled at the sensation.

What would it feel like to run her hand through lava?

Darquesse flew up, admiring the blueish black of her frostbitten toes before healing them.

What to do now?

The scenery was pretty, beautiful even, but is was also dull. Something was missing.

Darquesse remembered the first time she emerged. MacGillycuddy's Reeks had been quite pretty as well.

She smiled.

Darquesse hadn't been in Ireland for in a while, perhaps she was simply homesick.

Decision made, she sped in the direction of France, her hair and clothes whipping behind her.

Maybe she'd even meet up with Skulduggery.

Darquesse wondered if he would be happy to see her.


End file.
